


Lesson

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gift Fic, Humiliation, M/M, Misgendering, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Trans Jeremy Heere, Transphobia, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Mr. Heere finds a punishment that will teach his daughter a lesson.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/gifts).



> A kind request from Sedusa, thank you very much for having me write for you (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> Once again, Juliet used as Jeremy's birth name

My bedroom door shutters, my father’s fist pounding on the other side. I scramble, ripping the business card and the package on my bed as many times as I can and rushing to hide the pieces in my blankets just before my lock clicks open; the knob slamming against against the wall.

“Juliet Heere, what are you doing with your door locked?” I swallow, trying to steady my voice before I use it. 

“Just getting dressed,” my father looks me up and down, expression darkening. “Take off your shirt.” I pull it over my head, hands shaking but too afraid to even hesitate. “What have I told you about this Juliet, I won’t have this kind of behaviour in my house.” he rips my new binder from my chest, the fabric catching on my necklace and grabbing his attention. I thought at least he wouldn’t find.. 

“Jeremy,” he spits my chosen name at me like poison, tugging the chain and breaking it off my neck. The custom pendant Michael gave me snapping between my father’s fingers. He looks at me again, my chest bare for him to see. 

“Take the rest off too. I think there’s something you need to learn.” he storms out, leaving my stomach on the floor. Something for me to learn? I strip, stopping to look at the damage on my necklace. Completely beyond repair. And he took my binder out with him.

I go out into the living room to see what’s waiting for me, only to see my dad with his shoes on. He snaps at me to get ready, my coat barely covering my bare ass on the way out to his car. I sit on the floor in the backseat, kneeling with my arms crossed over my chest to keep my tits from bouncing out of my coat. I can’t see where we’re going, the car jolting to a stop. 

My father grabs me by the arm, pulling me out of the car and out into the city square. It’s dark outside, but people are still milling around on their way to or from the train station or around the fountain. He drags me along to stop near the fountain in the center of the square, my feet glueing to the spot. The wind is blowing, trying to push the hem of my jacket up to expose me. 

“So you’d like to be a boy, hm Juliet? You think someone could look at you like that, instead of the girl that you are? Let’s see if you’re right.” he throws my coat from my shoulders, tugging me towards one of the benches surrounding the water feature. I climb onto the arched seat, forced onto my knees to bend over the back. 

My father pulls back my hair, sweeping it off my back to reach a blindfold over my eyes; blacking out my vision completely. Next my ankles, wrapped around and pulled tightly against the bench to keep me from going anywhere. My hands go next, cuffed together and also tied to the tight quarters I’m now confined to.

I’m completely exposed, my legs spread to reveal my cunt to anyone who could walk by. I feel the tip of a marker drag across the bare skin on my back, my father writing a message across me before setting it down beside me. 

“Let’s see what you learn.” I wait, tense and cold. For him to come back and explain this to me or untie me. I hear a train pull up, but I have no idea which one. How many people will walk by and see me like this?

Fingers skim across my skin, tracing the curve of my ass. I barely hear him drop his pants, the lips of my cunt spread open by the stranger’s cock as he pushes into me; not holding back his hard thrusts. I can feel the front of his suit jacket press against my back, his body curled around mine to fuck me as deep as he can; swearing under his breath. 

The friction at least warms me up, teeth digging into my lip to keep quiet as I’m used. I can feel every inch of his cock knocking against my insides, blasting me with hot cum before I’ve even gotten adjusted to him. Most of his jizz leaks out, leaving my insides warm and sticky as he hurries off. Before he goes, I feel him drag a tally mark onto my ass with the marker my dad left behind.

It’s not long before the second person stops, barely bothering to pull down his jeans before humping me. His fly digs against my skin as he grinds into me, splashing my ass with his cum and quickly adding his tally to my skin. I try to forget this is happening, imagining that my third and forth assailants are my father instead; fucking me before bed like he does every night. But, when my chin is tilted up and lips forced apart to make way for a stranger’s cock, I can’t hold back my muffled protest. 

He pulls my hair, fingers wrapping around my throat to silence me as he uses my mouth. I choke, his head hitting the back of my squeezed throat. I move my shoulders, unable to pull my head back at all as he pumps his jizz straight down my throat, drowning me in his seed. 

I’m lightheaded when he finally releases me, adding his mark to my cheek rather than with the rest and leaving me with the world spinning. He didn’t warm me up at all, the cum in my cunt only making me colder outside well after sunset. 

Almost thankfully I feel someone grab my ass, sliding his cock inside my leaking cunt, but he’s just as cold as I am. He glides into me, rolling our hips together as he reaches around to grope my chest. His hands are freezing, tweaking my nipples to hear me moan for him. 

This is worse than being used, the stranger’s breath hot on my cheek as he praises me, cooing that I’m such a pretty little doll. When he comes inside me he rocks it in, milking every drop into my needy cunt for me to hold for him. It sits there after he leaves, squishing around the next cock that uses me and pulling the most vile things I’ve ever been called from their lips. 

I’m a whore, being used by man after man until I’ve lost count of hos many cocks have gotten a taste of my pussy. Even my face is dripping with cold cum, caking my hair and dried to my back; hopefully covering whatever message my father left there what feels like an eternity ago.

Even now I’m being fucked, the rough slap of our skin together rocking me to sleep. I don;t know how long I nap, my whole body so sore from being used and contoured into this position for so long. I jolt awake with nails digging into my hips, the head of a cock forcing itself into my ass- the only hole I have that’s still tight. 

“You’re already so messy doll, hope you don’t mind if I use the backdoor instead,” he laughs behind me, slamming his full length into me all at once. It’s been a few days since my ass has been used, stretching around the unknown cock and fucked until he groans over me; filling me to the brim and leaving me tied there. 

“How was your night, Juliet?” Finally I recognise the gruff voice of my father. “Did you feel like a boy, servicing any man who needed a quick release? Lending them a warm hole to empty their balls in?” his hands drag along my skin, rolling over my clit and roughly rubbing the sensitive bud. His fingers are so warm, my body moving down to grind against him without my permission. He holds my folds closed, trapping the layers of cum inside me before I burst myself; pulling the seed of so many men further inside me. 

“Would you like to know how many times you were used?” no. I don’t want to know. “How about we add one more first?” the familiar feeling of my father’s warm cock shoving into my cunt pushes tears from my eyes, a sob ripping from my sore throat as he fucks me. But he knows all the spots that make me squirm, his cock twisting up my insides until I cum for him again- stuffing me full of more cold jizz. 

His head twitches against my cervix, reading far enough into me to hurt as he tops me off. If I took any more I think I would explode, but I’m not lucky enough to be finished yet. My father doesn’t let up, spreading my ass to pound into my harder. The bonds holding me down cut into my skin, my body aching with every shove against the bench until my cunt is once again flooded with my own father’s seed- leaking down my cold skin and leaving me breathless.

“I’ll find you an even better spot tomorrow.”


End file.
